


Worth It Just To Know

by roswyrm



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Mission Impossible Theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm
Summary: 26- "Just shut up and kiss me."





	Worth It Just To Know

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from Bad Ideas by Tessa Violet. go listen to it. its a good song. fun fact, "fake out make out" is not an actual tag! shocked and disappointed!

Hamid has read too many spy novels. And Zolf isn’t one to talk, but at least he’s not trying to bring anything he reads into reality. _“There’s no way that’s going to work,”_ Zolf whispers, and the footsteps that are getting ever closer cover up his voice enough that he wonders if Hamid can hear the incredulity in it. Hamid finishes fussing with his cuffs, and his suit disappears in favour of some plain slacks and a half-unbuttoned shirt.

He doesn’t pull out a handkerchief, but Zolf recognises the feeling of a small illusion settling across his shoulders as Hamid fists a hand in his shirt and drags him closer. _“Just shut up and kiss me,”_ he hisses.

This is a terrible idea, but it’s not like Zolf has a better one, so he just mutters, _“If they kill us, it’s your fault,”_ and crashes their lips together.

And.

Look.

Zolf would like to think he knows what he’s doing. Except, Hamid tilts his head and kisses him back, and one of his arms comes up to wrap around Zolf’s neck and pull him in. Except, no, actually, Zolf doesn’t have any godsdamn idea what he’s doing. Because he’s _kissing Hamid,_ and Hamid is kissing _back,_ and there’s absolutely nothing that could have prepared Zolf for that. Honestly, if the guards kill them, this is a pretty good way to go.

“Hey! You! What are you doing here, this is a restricted area!”

Hamid pushes Zolf away with the hand still on his chest, turning to look at the guards with a doe-in-the-headlights expression. Which is entirely fake. Zolf heard the footsteps just fine, he’s sure Hamid noticed them. “Um,” Hamid stammers, “sorry, I just— we were, um—” 

The guard with the electric torch blanches. “Oh, you’re— uh. You two can’t be here.” Hamid laughs awkwardly, and Zolf steps back from the wall to let the halfling put himself in the spotlight. He doesn’t. Hamid stays where he is, leaning against the wall, looking a bit dazed. The guard shifts from one foot to the other and asks, “Uh, do you want me to show you to the exit?” 

Hamid giggles awkwardly again, and deflects, “We can probably find it ourselves. Um, thank you, though!” And he grabs Zolf’s hand and drags him off toward the gate. _“Told you it would work,”_ he whispers. Zolf doesn’t know if the guard can still see them, so he doesn’t want to risk smacking Hamid upside the head. He settles for squeezing Hamid’s hand painfully tight. Hamid doesn’t seem to notice, though. 

He just squeezes back.

**Author's Note:**

> send me more prompts @roswell-the-wrongdoer im there im scared and im very happy to write yall some things!!!!


End file.
